


OCs Needed!

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: Hello, world! I need you- yes, you- to help me out by creating one non-fandom related hero(ine) to participate in my new series: Run From Dawn, about a group of teenaged heroes trying to survive in a world that wants them dead- and can kill them.See inside for details.





	OCs Needed!

Welcome, welcome, welcome! Here, in the pre-story of wonders, I provide you with the context and creation bases you need to create your character.

For starters, what can you make? Either an Evo, short for Evolution, which is essentially this world's version of a mutant/meta-human, depending on which universe you're more familiar with, an Exo, short for Extraterrestrial (no explanation needed), a Kick, short for Magical, or a Cal, short for Medical. Medicals are normal humans who have been somehow enhanced- be this through cybernetics, extensive training, or just plain magic (that doesn't let them access their own magic, that would make them a Kick).

I'll need a name, gender, sexuality, and powers before I can start writing, plus whatever extras you give me, but aside from that, the world is your oyster, darlings, the world is your oyster.


End file.
